The road to true love never did run smooth
by desacori
Summary: this story is about Alice and Jacob's children as well as the other Cullen children. my first story so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Twilight or any of the character's( the only Character's I own are Raven, Sky, Storm, and Rain, as well as Raven and Jasper's future twins whose names and genders I haven't chosen)_******_ ._  
**

******The road to true love never did run smooth**

**Chapter one: **_A new woman  
_

Since Alice did not need to sleep like the rest of her family, she was able to hear the one thing she wished she would never hear. She was walking past her 16 year old daughter's room when she hears the sounds of someone moaning. At that very moment right behind that very door her daughter Raven was losing her virginity to Jasper the first man Alice once thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Alice kept walking into her room where she would lay down next to her husband knowing her daughter would come to her when she was ready.

Flash back Raven's POV.

I was sitting on my bed reading the new House of the Night book I found it funny that it was about vampires. I heard a sound outside my window I looked down on the lawn there was my mom's first love Jasper and I guess kind of my uncle even though there was no blood relation. To be honest with myself I always had a thing for him.

"Jasper?" I said as I opened my window what are you doing here this late. Jasper smiled and jumped up onto my window sill. "Raven I came over to talk to you."

"Sure jasper come on in" I moved aside as he climbed into my room. I sat down on my bed I felt a little uncomfortable having the man I have a crush on in my room with me alone. I looked over at jasper as he sat down on my bed next to me.

"Raven I don't know what your mother told you about me but I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Jasper why now?" I looked up into his eyes, I know he is many centuries older than me but he looked just one year older.

"To be honest Raven I am worried what you think of me" Jasper moved closer to me.

"Jasper I could never think badly of you" I could tell that I had surprised Jasper.

"Raven what do you mean" I swallowed hard I hoped my adopted brother Sky could not hear me or even better I hope he was gone. I knew he was in love with me I love him to but not as much as I love the man sitting next to me.

"Jasper I love you" I saw him smile I overheard him talking to Edward the other day about how he thought I was the most amazing girl he had ever met at that time I thought it had to do with the fact the I was the only ever vampire werewolf . Now I think it might have been because he felt the same way about me as I did about him.

"Raven I um I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you in your mother's arms" I gave him a weird look he said "I know that sounds weird but until the day you were born I could not except that your mother had fallen in love with Jacob Black, but once I saw you I knew everything had been for a reason." When he finished his statement I blushed.

Jasper smiled at me again and leaned into me and kissed me. As I kissed him back I forgot that my mom would be able to hear this because her room was just down the hall. "Jasper make love with me" I was surprised those words came out of my mouth. He stopped what he was doing I thought he was going to tell me he could not do that to me because I was too young, but he just kept kissing me I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Raven are you sure you want this?" I made sure he was looking into my eyes when I said "yes Jasper I want this I want you"that was all it took for him to use his weight to push me onto my bed the rational part of my brain told me that is shouldn't be doing this but that part of my brain was over powered by the need the rest of my body felt. He made short work of my tank top I had not bothered putting a bra back on after my shower. He hesitated because I think he knew that this was the first time I had been like this with a man. While he was removing my shirt he ran his hand through my butt length ruby red hair with its natural white highlights. He stopped again I know he was trying to make sure that he did nothing to make me uncomfortable. I move to take off his shirt he helped me and now we were both sitting there in just our pants I kissed him again.

"Jasper I love you" I said he pulled off my pants. I sat there in just my underwear I felt nervous I know he could feel it too. He is an empath and can feel what I am feeling.

He looked worried "Raven?" I look up into his eyes again the way he was looking at me it made me feel like my uncle was looking at me. Ok that has to stop if I think of him as my uncle. He kissed my stomach as he very slowly took off my underwear there was only one more chance to turn back now. If I was thinking straight I would have ended this right now but I couldn't no I wouldn't. "Jasper please" he looked into my eyes and smiled. "Whatever you want honey" he very slowly put one of his fingers inside of me I moaned in pleasure. I hope my family wouldn't walk in on us because Jasper would be so dead.

Jasper stopped for a second and looked up at me and pulled me into his arms. "Raven I really want to do this but I need to know if it is really what you want."

End of Flash back 

The next morning Jacob woke up to find his wife lying in bed next to him. He turns over to see her laying there with her eyes open he kissed her. "Morning my little Alice are you watching me sleep again?" she jumped and said "oh Jacob I have to tell you something" she looked as if she wanted to cry. Jacob was alarmed he had never seen his wife the future telling pixy like little vampire so scared. "Alice what is it what did you see?"

She sat up as she heard her daughter get up and get ready for the day. "Jacob it is nothing really you will find out in due time." She got up and went to make her daughter and son breakfast leaving Jacob to wonder what she was talking about. Once Alice walked into the kitchen she saw her daughter dressed in a short purple pair of boxers and a black tank top the boxers matched her purple eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a smooth braid at the base of her neck.

Sky's POV

I walked into my house to see my adopted mother making breakfast for the rest of my family. She and my sister were drink red liquid which I could smell was animal blood I know in the past the vampires and the wolves said that the other smelled bad. But I think that they were just saying that because my mom didn't smell any different to me. My mom looked up and said "where have you been young man" I am 18 years old so I look older than my mother who looks the same age as my sister.

"Mom I was out with the pack last night." I sat down next to my sister. I could smell something different about her. I was about to ask her what was up when my father walked into the room kissed my mom and said "morning Alice" he looked at his children and said "morning."

Raven got up from the table and headed to her bedroom I really needed to talk to her so I decided to fallow her. I couldn't believe that dad couldn't smell the difference about his own daughter. I walked up to her door and said "Raven can I come in please?" I heard her get up and unlock the door. I looked in and saw my "sister" sitting on her bed she seemed out of place in her lime green room. I sit next to her I know she will tell me what is wrong once she was ready she never kept anything from me. She ran her hand through my white blond short and spiky hair I loved when she did that to me. "Sky" I heard her whisper I looked down into her eyes. "Yeah Rave what is up" I was the only one who ever called her Rave. "Oh Sky" I could tell she had started crying I was worried that something had happened to her.

"Sky I am sorry" I was unsure what she was saying. "Rave what you have to be sorry for?" she tried to stop crying so she could speak. "lastnightihadsexwithJasper" she mumbled into my shirt. "Come again?" she pulled her head out of my shirt had said slowly "last night I had sex with Jasper" she started crying again.

I was shocked but what could I say I pulled her into my arms and hugged her to me until she stopped crying. "Sky I love him but I love you too."

At some point she fell asleep in my arms I wanted to go ring Jasper's neck but I knew that would only upset Raven more. I tried to put her down lightly I need to talk to my mom.

Alice's POV

I overheard what Sky and Raven were talking about I wished I hadn't I felt as if Jasper was doing this to get back at me for marrying Jacob and becoming the first vampire to marry a werewolf. I don't regret it in the lest if I had stayed with Jasper I would not have felt as loved is I do every time Jacob looks at me and even more important than that I would never have had Raven I would never change that for a minute. I looked into the future I saw jasper with a baby my mind went to the thought that is was Raven's child.

I wanted to go find Jasper to give him a piece of my mind, but just as I was about to go and give jasper a piece of my mind when my adopted son Sky came into my room. I still remember the day Jacob brought home this two year old Native American boy with natural white blond hair. I fell in love the first moment I saw him and even though I was pregnant at the time I agreed with Jacob on the whole idea of adopting him.

"Mom" I look up into my son's face I can see he is shacking I know if he didn't calm down he would phase into a wolf right there. This goes against my rule I told my husband that no one can phase into a wolf in the house. I get up and walk over to my son and I hug him until he started to calm down "Sky you ok honey?" I walked him over to my bed. He slumped down "mom what do I do?" I decided to act like I hadn't over heard him and Raven talking. I just hugged him to me. I kissed his check and said "you will do what is right."

For awhile I just sat there holding my son trying to decide what to best action was in this situation. I heard Raven get up I felt like I should go to her and comfort her but then again she doesn't know I know. About what happened between her and Jasper, Sky got up and went to into my daughter's room.

Raven's POV

I got up and looked around for Sky I heard him come out of my mom's room. I sat up waiting for him to come back to me. I decide it would be best to change so I was ready to go over to see Storm and the rest of my family. I got up and started removing my clothes. This just happened to be the exact moment Sky walked into my room. "Sky!" he l looked up and saw her naked. "Sorry Rave I didn't mean to." She smiled "Sky it is ok. "

"Wait what" Sky was in a state of shock I guess he didn't believe those words were coming out of my mouth. I moved over to him and lead him to my bed I was still naked.

Sky's POV

Not only did I just walk into my sister's room to find her completely naked, but she said it was ok that I saw her like that. Now I am sitting down on her bed trying not to look at my "sister" even though I really wanted to. I finally got up enough courage to say something "Rave why are you ok with this?" she just smiled and came to sit next to me.

I wanted to touch her but I don't know what would happen if I did. Then she said something that shocked me even more "Sky could you lock my door and turn on some music." I did as she asked I came and sat down next to her I looked over at her.

"Sky I know you are in love with me and have been for a while, I tried to fight my feelings for you because I have always had feelings for Jasper, but with all that has happened I have realized that I am in love with you. I think I have imprinted on you I know I shouldn't have fought it but I just couldn't help it I was worried about what you would do if I told you."

I looked at her and didn't know what to say there was so much I wanted to tell her but I didn't know how to say it. The only thing I could say was "um Rave why did you tell me this completely naked?" She just smiled and said "Sky I feel so comfortable around you so I don't feel like I need clothes on to talk to you."

I stood up and looked at her with a smile on my face I started to remove my shirt I watched her eyes run over my very chiseled chest. I started to remove my belt when she stopped me. "Rave?" I said wondering why she stopped me; she smiled "Sky I want to do that part."

She removed my clothes and saw my very hard erection and licked her lips. The next thing she did shocked me she got up and took my erection into her mouth. After I came in her mouth I was about to lay her down on her lime green bed and make love to the woman I love for the first time when I heard my father come down the hall I grabbed my clothes and leaned into kiss Raven. "Sorry "sis" we will have to pick this up tonight when mom and dad are busy themselves." She stuck her tongue out at me as she got up and put on a black belly shirt that showed off her belly ring and a pair of black washed jeans.

I left her room and went into mine so I can finish getting ready to go see my family. I kept trying to think of random things so that my uncle Edward wouldn't know about what just happened between me and Raven. I bet he will already hear about what happened between Raven and Jasper anyway.

I decided it would be best to change my clothes I know if any of my family was around me they could smell her on me. I pulled out a green muscle shirt I knew that it was Raven's favorite color on me. I also liked it because it showed off my pack tattoo. I put on a pair of black jeans, and sliver converses.

Raven's POV

Once I was dressed I decided to go into Sky's room to do my hair ever since I told him how I felt I need to be around him as much as possible. I didn't even knock on his door I just walked in I saw him adding gel to his hair. I walked over to his bed and sat down and started brushing my hair he turned to look at me and smiled "hey Rave see something you like?" I smile and say "yeah you" I say as I lick my lips he walks over and sits next to me. He kisses me and says don't start something we don't have time to finish. He takes my hair brush from me and starts brushing my hair. I had never had anyone other than my mom brush my long hair so I didn't realize how much of a sexual experience that was. Sky pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and kissed my neck. Man I was so wet I was in need of a change of underwear.

"Sky I am so glad I told you how I feel, now things won't be as weird around us anymore." She knew that things would still be weird because of the whole Jasper thing, but right now she was happy. She knew she had to deal with the Jasper thing soon because she knew to be able to be with who she wanted and felt to most comfortable with, she would hurt him.

That made her feel like crying, because Jasper was already hurt by her mother when she left him for Jacob. She could see herself happy with Jasper, but she couldn't live without sky. This made her think of the story her aunt Bella told her about being in love with both her uncle Edward and her father, and how they were both in love with her.


	2. Charactor Guide

**Twilight characters: more to come**

for The road to true love never did run smooth

**Alice and Jacob's children**

**Raven;** half wolf half vampire she is a vampire who can turn into a wolf (she is me in the world of twilight) she hasn't told anyone but Sky one yet she is pregnant with Jasper's twins. She is a tom boy

_What she looks like__:_ she has long ruby red hair to her butt with natural white streaks in her hair. She had the same color of skin as her father only a little lighter. Her eyes are naturally purple. She has her nose, both ears twice, and her belly button pierced. Her wolf form is a snow white wolf with red on her paws and right ear. The power she has is she can tell people what mood she is in just by putting the image in their head, but she has to focus very hard on it so she doesn't do it much. (The reason her dad named her raven was he was obsessed with Teen Titans and she had the same colored eyes the character Raven)

**Sky;**a male wolf who is Jacob and Alice's adopted son he is in love with Raven. He knows about her pregnancy and still wants to be in her life.

_What he looks like:_he has white blond hair that is short and spiky. He is pure Native American. His eyes are sky eye ( that is where he got his name). His wolf form is black with one white ear. The ear that turns white is pierced with a wolf tooth hanging from it the tooth is from his "father".

**Edward and Bella's child**

**Storm:**he is the average teenage Goth, he is their biological son.( Bella and Alice are the only Vampires to ever get pregnant. unlike the immortal children their children grown like human children, but a little faster. Once full grown they are immortal.)

_What he looks like:_ he has butt length black hair with blue tips. His eyes are golden like his parents. His ears are pierced, he has a lip ring. _Back story the only way he could get his ears and lip pierced because his is a vampire is he asked his mom to use her teeth at first Bella said no but then when Carlisle said it would not hurt him she went along with it._

**Jasper's child**

**Rain;**she is the youngest of all the children. Jasper found a baby one night when he was hunting he couldn't help but fall in love with her it turned out that she was a wolf.

_ What she looks like:_ she naturally has black hair is as long as Raven's which Jasper always has in two braids. She is a one year old. Her eyes are sky blue and even thought she is a wolf she has vampire pale skin. She imprinted on Storm. She is not old enough to phase into a wolf but once she does she is sandy brown almost gold in color. Jasper let Alice pierce her ears as soon as she was brought home.


	3. Chapter ideas

Chapter ideas

Chapter 2: Dealing with Jasper ( Raven telling Jasper about her imprint on Sky)

Chapter 3: Visiting the family( after Raven told Jasper about her and Sky her family goes over to see the rest of the Cullens)

Chapter 4: Is this happily ever after, or not( Raven and Sky get together, she is starting to feel sick) Rated M for sex

Chapter 5: I am what!( Raven finding out she is pregnant with Jasper's twins)

Chapter 6: How do I tell him?( Raven trying to find out how to tell both Jasper and Sky, and then her telling them)

Chapter 7: Hello there little one( Jasper out hunting after Raven tells him about her being pregnant, while he is out he finds little Rain)

Chapter 8 : The new little Cullen( Jasper introduces Rain to the rest of his family, and how she will now be his daughter)

Chapter 9: Dealing with a hormonal pregnant half vampire half werewolf ( pregnant Raven drives her family crazy) Rated M for sex

Chapter 10: No it is to early ( Raven gets worried about the babies: dealing with false labor and founding out the sexes of the babies)

Chapter 11: Too young to imprint( Rain imprints on Storm)

Chapter 12: Baby showers and worries( Raven's baby shower, with a mention of the Volturi

Chapter 13: It is baby time( Raven gives birth)

Chapter 14: The aftermath( the Volturi learn about the birth of Raven's twins and decide to come see for themselves)

Chapter 15: You will not touch them( the Volturi show up and Raven becomes a protective mother, her and the rest of the Cullens and the packs fight them)

**More to come if I can think of anything ideas would be helpful!**


End file.
